


The Lost Prince

by forihavetakenovertheworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blood and Injury, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapped Merlin (Merlin), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic Ban Lifted (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Prince Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forihavetakenovertheworld/pseuds/forihavetakenovertheworld
Summary: Merlin is informed by a seer that Camelot will fall and his destiny will be lost. Mercia then declares war and said future is set into motion. Secrets are uncovered and loyalties tested, and what does Kilgharrah have to say about this?
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine !" Merlin said in the most annoying tone he could muster whilst yanking open the curtains.

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned. He pulled a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight now streaming in.

"Come on Arthur you have princely duties to do, woman to woo, wow that rhymed, get out of bed." He made his way over to Arthur's bed and yanked the covers off the bed, exposing Arthur to the crisp winter air. He yelped, snatched his covers back and wrapped up again. "Don't make me pull you out of bed, you have to be at the training grounds in an hour, I'll fill the bath for you." Merlin grabbed pitchers from the table and started filling the tub.

"Make sure it's hot!" Arthur shouted from behind the changing screen. Merlin knew the water wouldn't be hot after sitting around in the cold air.

He sighed. "Onhæte þá wæter." He whispered. The water started to steam and bubble gently immediately.

* * *

Once Arthur was dressed they both headed down to the training grounds. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan were already waiting when they arrived. "Alright pair up! Percival with Elyan, Leon with me, and Gwaine, you get Merlin." Arthur ordered.

Merlin sighed. _Well at least he will be drunk, makes things easier._ He thought smugly.

"We will start with maces." Arthur smiled thinking of Merlin's previous fails with maces.

_Curse that arrogant prat._ Merlin swore silently. He grabbed a mace from the rack and swung it around experimentally. "Alright Gwaine, I hope you're not too drunk." Merlin smiled. Gwaine returned the smile.

"Don't get your hopes up, mate." Merlin's smile dropped and he fell into a defensive stance. Merlin wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was at sword fighting, he preferred to hide that fact he was fairly skilled in the art to keep up his 'useless' appearance.

Whilst Merlin was caught in his thoughts, Gwaine saw this as an opportunity to strike but didn't expect Merlin to skilfully deflect it, almost hitting Gwaine in the process. "Woah, easy mate." Gwaine chuckled.

They took it in turns holding a shield for each other. Merlin went first to hit the shield but held back significantly. Gwaine was afterwards but didn't hold anything back. After a while Merlin gave up, letting himself fall back onto the floor for a breather. Gwaine put the equipment back and came towards Merlin with his hand outstretched towards him. Merlin gratefully accepted the offer and let himself be tugged up. The rest of the knights were packing up as well so they both jogged over to give a hand.

"Ah, Merlin gather the hunting gear," Arthur asked looking up from doing up his cape.

"Where we going?" Arthur sighed abandoning his cape and turning towards Merlin.

"I don't know Merlin, maybe fishing. Yes, we will go _fishing_ with the _hunting_ gear I asked you to gather." Arthur replied sarcastically.

" _Where_ Arthur. I meant where when I said where are we- you know forget it." Merlin huffed exasperatedly. He walked back to the castle leaving the knights and prince with all the equipment to bring in.

* * *

_Merlin_

''Aha!" Arthur exclaimed. "Another one!" He went over to pick up yet another rabbit and chucked it at me. Me, already with my hands full of _other_ rabbits. I tied it up with the rest. We had 6 rabbits and one pheasant and it was starting to get dark.

"Arthur shouldn't we head b-" My sentence was cut short when a bolt bedded itself in the tree beside my horse. The horse recoiled and sent me flying off it's back and onto the floor with a _thump._ The others now fully aware of the bandits approaching dismounted their horses and drew their swords.

Arthur spared me a glance. "You ok?"

"Fine," I replied clambering onto my feet and edging behind a tree slightly in case I needed to use magic.

The battle went on for a few minutes, even though the bandits outnumbered the knights 3:1, the knights still won, with a little help of a fallen branch here and there maybe even a few blades which were suddenly too hot to hold. Many of the bandits saw sense and fled but we decided to let them go. After tethering and feeding the last horse I walked back to camp yet stopped dead in my tracks halfway back after feeling the strange sensation of being watched. The knights looked over at me curiously but froze after seeing something behind me. _Don't turn around._ My mind screamed as I turned back to look. A blinding light shot across the clearing, hitting me square in the forehead, sending me flying back a few yards onto my back.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

Dazed, I lay there with my eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds, which turned out to be quite a while, twenty minutes give or take. "Merlin?" The voice sounded distant and concerned. I slowly realised that voice belonged to Arthur and tried to get up. "No, Merlin stay there, don't get up." He said, pressing a wet cloth to my head.

" _Wha_ -happened?" I slurred. Arthur let out a small chuckle.

"Honestly Merlin, I was hoping you could tell us." _Why was it so dark?_

"Wh-why is it so dark?" I thought aloud and felt Arthur tense under the cloth.

"Um, it would help to open your eyes." He replied with a little bit more concern lacing his words. I mentally facepalmed. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get used to the light. I moved my gaze to Arthur and smiled.

"I didn't know you cared." He didn't return the grin but returned a scowl, which made me smile even more.

"Fine. I'll leave you to bleed out next time."

"Nah, Gwaine wouldn't let you do that, would he _princess?"_ I replied smugly. With that, he wrung the wet cloth over my face and put it back in the bucket. Placing the cloth back on my head he ruffled my hair and got up to sit by the fire. Suddenly tired I smoothed my hair back down I rolled over and let the oblivion take me.

* * *

_Arthur_

A quick glance over at the warlock revealed he was asleep. Good, he knew how stubborn he was and he didn't want to spend half the night trying to get him to rest. He left a bowl of stew by the fire in case he woke. He and the knights talked way into the night having a bit of banter, he liked it, it was so... normal. A murmur from Merlin's direction caught his attention. He turned towards him with a ' _Go back to sleep_ ' on the tip of his tongue, but instantly dismissed it with what he saw. An old man was crouched in front of Merlin.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded. The man simply looked towards him then back to Merlin. A bulky looking man joined the older man with a large sack and it immediately struck Arthur what they were doing. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" Arthur commanded unsheathing his sword. The knights got up drawing their swords as well. The larger man grabbed Merlin by the neck, waking him up in the process.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Arthur Pendragon." The older man sneered.

"Put him down," Arthur was seething, he wanted nothing more than to wipe those smug looks off their faces. "Put him down. Now." Merlin struggled feebly against the iron grip holding him.

"Art-" He managed to choke out before the man shoved him into the large sack he had with him. The larger man pulled the ropes tight sealing it and slung it over his shoulder. Arthur saw his chance and lunged onto the larger man trying to wrestle the sack from him but the older man started to chant.

"Sæl ús hræding æt þá cristalla stánscræf." Winded started to wrap around the kidnappers and Merlin and within seconds they had dispersed into thin air.

"No!" Arthur bellowed. Something caught the corner of his eye. It was a piece of paper floating down on the gust of wind. Arthur plucked it out of the air and unfolded it.

_Dear Gordais,_

_I am in desperate need of your services. To carry out the action myself will arouse suspicion. The details of this are of no concern to you but I can tell you it won't be difficult. There is a boy, Merlin Ambrosius, he is the manservant to Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, and I wish for him to be in my possession._

_You know where to find me._

_ཀ_

Arthur read the letter over and over, not believing for a second this could be happening. Who would want Merlin? Everyone in Camelot loves him because of his selfless and witty nature. "Sire," Leon asked cautiously. "Your father will begin to worry if we don't return soon. I know you want to go looking for him but you will make things worse by getting lost in the dark." Arthur didn't want to admit Leon was right.

"Fine," He scowled. "We will return to Camelot, but we will leave at first light, no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

_Merlin_

I couldn't breathe, this sack is tiny and the fabric barely lets any air in. With every step the man took I bounced against his back. If I was in a bit more comfortable position then it wouldn't be as bad but my foot was against his back and every step meant my knee whacked me in the nose. Fortunately, we eventually came to a stop which gave me time to shuffle into a better position though, unfortunately, that also meant we were there.

"So. Is this him?" The voice asked, which sounded vaguely familiar.

"Indeed" Another voice from above me answered. The sack was thrown down and my head was the first thing to collide with the floor. The force was enough to make the top open slightly, enough for me to look out of. I peered out the gap just in time to see Morgana stroll past the sack.

 _Morgana_? _What's she doing here_? My breath came in shorter pants as the air level slowly decreased. "Take him out. Wouldn't want him to suffocate just yet." She sneered. The sack was lifted off the ground and turned over. _Oh god_. The top was undone and I fell onto the floor in a mess of limbs. "Good morning Merlin." Morgana greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't see anything good about it," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that." She pouted teasingly. I tried pushing myself up with one arm but fell back down with an _oomph._ "Yes, I know the feeling, travelling by magic can really drain a person," Morgana smirked crouching down level with me. "It's the least you deserve, you managed to thwart our plans with the knights of Medhir, poisoned me, stopped us from taking the city with our army of the undead, and somehow managed to get past an army of _immortals,_ empty the cup and fatally hurt my sister in the process. You may have somehow survived the Serkets, but I promise you, once I'm done with you ... you will wish you were back with them. I will use you against Camelot, torturing every last morsel of information out of you. Perks of being the prince's manservant hey? We will have fun together." She got up and backed away a few steps and signalled for two men which then both grabbed a shoulder and pulled me up.

 _Don't give up so easily_. The voice which sounded strangely like Arthur's said. I would never give up information, _willingly._ I thrust both elbows back, smashing the two guards in the face, effectively knocking them out as they fell to the floor like two sacks of potatoes. I grabbed both of their swords and took a defensive stance. A group of guards came at me. _And Arthur thinks I can't fight_. Sword fighting was like a dance, weaving around the men to dodge their hit and with one elegant movement striking them down. I took down all the men simply and turned around to face Morgana.

"So, Arthur taught his _dog_ some new tricks." She scowled. "Swefe nú." She whispered. Her eyes glowed a faint gold and my knees buckled underneath me. I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

* * *

_Arthur_

"Good morning sire." A voice chirped.

 _Go away, Merlin_. _Wait, Merlin_? Arthur sat up in bed to come face to face with George. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Merlin was gone_. He threw his covers off himself and jumped out of bed.

"I have laid out your breakfast, and your clothes are behind the screen. Sire." George stated proudly.

"Er, thank you, George. But I have no need of your services, I have a manservant." Arthur rushed behind the screen to change. An idea popped into his head. "George," He asked.

"Yes, sire?"

"Can you polish my armour, sharpen my sword, clean my room, do my laundry, get my hunting gear, gather the knights and tell my father we are going hunting." He smiled coming out from behind the screen.

"Of course, sire." George hurried out of the room to go attend to his chores.

* * *

_Merlin_

_I hate magic sometimes._ He thought. Merlin slowly blinked away the black dots clouding his vision and propped himself on his elbow which was difficult with the new addition to his wrists. Cold iron manacles encircled his wrists and ankles and the chain between them was secured to the wall. He was about to undo the manacles when the guards unlocked the door and Morgana casually strolled in. She smiled at him struggling. "Like them? They are used to make a person's magic useless normally, they were the only ones I had so you have them."

Merlin's eyes widened. Make _a person's magic useless_? He tried to refrain from hyperventilating. _How am I going to escape now_? He thought.

Morgana signalled a guard in. "Pull the chain up." She ordered. The guard unclipped Merlin's chain from the wall and reattached it to the ceiling. With one tug Merlin's arms were pulled above his head and his feet left the floor. Morgana approached with a whip in her hands. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." She whispered threateningly. She cracked the whip in the air and stood a few feet back, smiling sweetly and whipping him across the chest. She went on for hours, covering every bit of flesh she could. Each whip sent fire through Merlin's skin. Even when he fell unconscious she carried on, only stopping when she got bored. Thankfully only a few whips managed to break the skin but it didn't mean the rest didn't hurt. When he fell unconscious he thanked the gods for letting him fall into peaceful, painless slumber.

* * *

Merlin barely had a few hours until Morgana came back. Instead of whipping, she got her thugs to beat him. The first blow was across the jaw which made his face whip to the side. More people started to join in and the punches starting raining in. He was pretty sure he felt his nose crack when they punched him square in the face. Giving up on the facial/chest area they unhooked him from the ceiling and watched him drop to the floor. Too weak to move Merlin just lay there as they started kicking him until he heard a loud crack and curled up in pain. "Enough." Morgana's voice rang out. She came over and whispered in his ear. "You can make this all go away just tell me everything." He shook his head and curled up tighter. She got up and gave him one last kick for good measures.

The thugs re-hooked Merlin to the ceiling and left with Morgana. Merlin couldn't breathe, his ribs were suffocating him. Suspended above the ground his ribs jostled and pushed against his lungs. He wouldn't make the night, the broken rib would puncture his lung and he would suffocate. The room was pitch black and silent except for Merlin's desperate gasps for breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merlin_

_"Emrys,"_ A voice whispered _. "Do not give up hope so soon. Destiny is stubborn. It will not allow you to die so easily."_

Merlin woke with a start. The voice brought back bad memories and opening his eyes he saw a man stood in front of him with his hands folded behind him.

"Taliesin?" Merlin whispered hoarsely.

"You remember me," He stated simply.

"How can I forget you? Whilst I was grateful for you healing Arthur, I would have been even more grateful if you didn't show me the crystals. Some futures are better left unseen."

"I'm am sorry for burdening you young warlock, but I thought it would be wise to show you."

Merlin decided to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"I know you don't want to be burdened with the future again, but I must show you something," Taliesin sighed. With a wave of a hand, the chains fell loose from Merlin's wrists and he caught him before he hit the floor.

"We must leave," Taliesin pulled Merlin's arm over his shoulders to support him and with a flash of gold unlocked the door.

"I know your weak Merlin but you're going to have to help me get out of here."

"Acene slæp swilce cwalu." Merlin whispered. The guards around them fell back against the walls and slid down asleep.

* * *

_Arthur_

_Merlin better be grateful we are coming to save his sorry arse._

"Do we have _any_ clue whatsoever where he is?" Gwaine moaned.

Arthur sighed heavily. "No, Gwaine, for the last time we don't. We are looking for any clues that will help us find him."

"I'm still surprised your father let us look for him," Elyan commented.

"The men were sorcerers. The mention of any kind of magic and my father will have me out there killing it." Arthur sighed. He wanted nothing more than to see his friend safe but he didn't enjoy killing people. Yes, Uther would say that's a weakness but why should people be killed for their mistakes? Punished yes, but killed? Killing someone for doing a crime would make me a hypocrite because I'm doing a crime as well. Normally on patrols, he would have Merlin pestering in his ear to make it interesting, but without him everything was dull, Arthur had no one to tease, nor did the knights, and no one to have a good laugh with. Even Gwaine was quiet. Ever since Merlin arrived in Camelot he brightened everyone's lives up. He was a great friend to turn too whenever you needed that boost in your ego, the great friend to have by your side through everything, a great friend who never let you down. Though Arthur would never mention it, he always thought of Merlin as the bravest man he'd ever met, including himself. He would be fine, he always was. He kicked his horse into a gallop, never giving up hope.

* * *

_Merlin_

"We need to keep going." Taliesin urged.

"One second." Merlin panted. He was resting with his back against the wall, doubled over, with his hands on his knees. He straightened up and tried to push away from the wall. Taliesin once again pulled Merlin's arm over his shoulder and started jogging through the maze of corridors, lugging Merlin with him.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Merlin asked between breaths.

"I protect the crystal cave, I've been on the earth for a while and for a while more too."

"Your immortal?" Merlin stuttered.

He just smiled. "People think I died nearly 300 years ago."

"So I've been told," Merlin concluded.

Merlin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw the light up ahead. He silently thanked destiny for saving him as he stepped over the threshold of the castle.

"Can't stop yet," Taliesin muttered. The crystal cave was located in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings which was a few miles away from where Merlin was held.

It was night when they arrived. Taliesin set Merlin down against the wall and walked into the middle of the cave. "Now we are here I will show you," Taliesin started but as he turned around he saw Merlin snoring softly. "Well, I guess it can wait until morning." He sighed.

* * *

He woke to the smell of food cooking and cracked his eyes open. Taliesin was knelt in front of a fire stirring some broth in a pot. "You're up," He glanced in the boy's direction. "Eat this and we can start so can go home. I'm sure Arthur is worried." He placed a bowl into his hands. Having not eaten for days Merlin greedily ate it in a few minutes. Taliesin chuckled under his breath. "Come, follow me."

Merlin followed Taliesin into the centre of the cave.

"Look into crystals, may the future be known to you."

Hesitantly Merlin looked.

_Everything was pitch black before an image formed showing Camelot. Smoke billowed up from the city and fire licked around the castle. Knights bearing the Camelot crest laid dead in the streets and not a single enemy lay amongst them. The image then changed to King Bayard of Mercia sitting on top of the throne. Arthur then burst into the throne room. His cape was torn and in threads, his armour out of place, and the brightness which usually gleamed in his eyes was replaced with a cold glare. "You," He spat. "Will pay for what you did. You killed my friends, my knights, my people, my father...my brother." Arthur started forward with his sword drawn but Morgana snuck up behind him and pierced a sword through his chest. His eyes widened and he lowered his head to look at the sword protruding out of his chest. "And now it's your turn," Morgana whispered into his ear._

Merlin gasped and as he was forced back into reality. _"No"_ He whispered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees buckled beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Taliesin_

_I need to save him. I have to save Arthur._ Merlin's thoughts echoed in Taliesin's mind as he watched over the restless warlock. Merlin had collapsed nearly an hour ago after looking into the crystals. He moved him towards the fire and had been watching over him since. His eyes flickered beneath his lids as if trying to break free from the oblivion that held him.

"Come on Merlin," Taliesin murmured. At the sound of his voice, Merlin slurred something incoherent and rolled over toward the voice.

"Ar.. thur?" He asked feebly.

"Merlin? Can you hear me? " Taliesin asked hopefully. Merlin squinted against the dim light of the cave and propped himself up. He looked up at Taliesin confused before looking away deeper into the cave, catching sight of the crystals. His face hardened and he clumsily stumbled onto his feet.

"Thank you... I think, for warning me. I have to go save Arthur and the rest of Camelot."

"Merlin."

He turned around impatiently.

Taliesin clasped his hands in front of him. "Don't forget, the future's not set in stone."

Merlin nodded hurriedly and turned to rush out of the cave. Upon leaving, the cave's magic left him and the toll of his injuries came rushing back full force. "Couldn't have waited until I got back could you," Merlin murmured under his breath. He started into a slow jog in the direction of Camelot. The trip from the cave would usually only take around an hour or so, but it took over twice that as he had to stop to brace himself against a tree every so often. Merlin was so focused on keeping himself standing he failed to notice a tree root until he came tumbling down in a mess of gangly limbs into a bush. Too exhausted to move he lay there with half-lidded eyes staring up at the sky. _Does destiny hate me?_ He thought. It wasn't until he heard a slow beat of horse hooves coming closer he shuffled further into the bush.

"Come on Princess, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's a big boy now."

There was only one person that could be.

Merlin grabbed a nearby branch and hoisted himself out of the bush, much to the knights' surprise. He gave them all his signature goofy grin.

"Miss me?"

"Merlin!" Arthur jumped off his horse. He gave a quick snort. "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards." He said in his usual teasing tone.

"Well, that's what happens when you end up with Morgana." He scowled at her name and Arthur's grin quickly dropped.

"Morgana?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Merlin simply nodded.

"What did she want?"

"The usual, weaknesses, information about you and Camelot."

"Did you..."

Merlin winced. Arthur actually thought he would give information to that traitor? "No. Of course not."

"Good. I always knew you were stubborn and loyal." Arthur sighed in relief.

Merlin was slowly getting very tired and was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Was that a compliment?" He mumbled.

Arthur's brows furrowed as Merlin slowly slumped forward and he rushed forward and caught him under the arms. He grunted as he pulled him up and towards his horse.

Much to Gwaine's amusement, he watched the prince struggle trying to get Merlin on the horse before swiftly sliding off his horse and pulling Merlin from him. He passed Merlin up to Arthur once he had mounted his horse and Arthur protectively circled his arms around Merlin and pulled on the reins, sending the horse into a slow trot.

The horse ride gave Arthur a lot of time to think about what happened. He glanced down at his best friend (don't tell Merlin he said that) and a red mark which started at his neck and disappeared under his tunic caught his eye. Pulling up the tunic he gasped at the sight which greeted his eyes. Red lashes streaked his back and patches of skin wept pus where the whip broke the skin. Infection. Feeling sick at the sight he lowered the tunic gently back down. Merlin's head was resting against Arthur's shoulder sleeping peacefully. Arthur looked away from his back and took in his face. He looked _awful_. He had a small gash above his right eye, his lip was split in multiple places, bruises stood out against his abnormally pale skin in various different places and his nose looked slightly crooked. Lost in a mixture of thought and anger, Arthur didn't realise when the trees started to thin out and the dirt path changed to the main cobble road. The streets were fairly busy at midday but parted upon seeing their prince and a knight on horseback. Some servants looked horrified at the sight of their friend slumped against the prince but Arthur ignored them all, unconsciously tightening his grip around Merlin's waist. Reaching the courtyard he became aware that his father stood impatiently on the steps tapping his foot.

"Did you kill the sorcerers?" He asked hopefully. Arthur lifted his chin up a fraction before replying.

"My servant was in the hands of an enemy, an enemy who wished to know our weaknesses. I could not allow him to stay there being tortured for information. So no, not yet."

Arthur was careful not to mention Morgana's name as it was a very delicate subject with his father. This did not help Uther's mood, only making him scowl. Arthur carefully dismounted his horse and pulled Merlin down after. He slid his arm beneath his knees and one behind his back and carried him bridal style to the physician's chambers. He had sent a servant ahead to warn Gaius that his services were needed and for a cot to be made up. Once he reached his chambers Gaius was already rushing around gathering herbs, poultices and all types of medicine. A cot was set by the fire which crackled away nicely warming the nippy Autumn air. He set Merlin down gently on his stomach being careful of his injuries and moved back as Gaius pounced on him (not literally). He cut away his tunic to get to the lashes and started cleaning the welts. Arthur had to look away, only looking when he helped lift Merlin up to wrap bandages over the poultice Gaius had applied.

Setting him down again Arthur grabbed the cloth out of the bucket and gently started wiping away the blood on Merlin's face. Gaius watched silently in the background while grinding some herbs with a small smile.

"Will he be okay?" Arthur mumbled while rubbing blood out of Merlin's hair.

"He has obviously been whipped, some of which broke the skin and have become infected. Alongside that, he has a few fractured ribs and an assortment of injuries from blunt force attacks... nothing that won't heal with time," Gaius listed sadly, looking over the poor boy.

"How could Morgana do such a thing. To think, they used to be friends." Arthur trailed off in thought. Unbeknownst to both occupants of the room, Uther stood in the doorway watching his son.

"Morgana did this?" He asked, much to the surprise of Arthur and Gaius. Arthur didn't look up from cleaning away the blood, almost being therapeutic to him. Wash, rinse, wash...

"Yes, Merlin told me it was her who kidnapped him to try and get information out of him. But of course, Merlin is too loyal. He didn't say a word." The room was left in awkward silence as they all were deep in thought.

A gasp from Merlin caught everyone's attention as his eyes flew open and looked around frantically. His eyes finally settled on Arthur who had leaned back a bit in surprise.

"Mercia," He choked out. "They're going to declare war on Camelot." His eyes fluttered shut again and everyone was left staring in shock at the accusation.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence settled across the room.

"What is he talking about? Mercia? They have no reason to demand war on Camelot, they're our allies!" Uther gritted his teeth in anger. "Inform me when the boy wakes." He turned on his heel and left with a flick of his cape.

Arthur watched in silence as he left before pulling up a stool beside Merlin and resting his elbows on the cot, holding his head in his hands. "Gaius, when will he wake?" He asked gently.

"There's no telling, Sire. He is exhausted. It's best to let him sleep as long as possible to regain some strength."

Arthur nodded and took hold of one of Merlin's hands. His wrists were red and the skin was rubbed raw from the use of shackles. He let out a small chuckle, it was plain as day that Merlin had fought uselessly against them.

"Gaius do you have anything that will soothe his skin." The prince looked over, holding up the wrist to show him.

Gaius picked up a paste from one of the shelves and some bandages off the table and handed them over to him. He watched fascinated as Arthur delicately balanced Merlin's wrist in his palm and gently started rubbing a poultice into the raw skin, something far too delicate for someone of Arthur's nature. Carefully laying the wrists down he switched the poultice for the bandages and hesitantly wrapped his wrists and sat back with a sigh.

"Sire you've done all you can for him, go and rest."

"But-"

"I will send someone if anything changes."

Defeated, he frowned at Gaius and made for the door, not without glancing back worriedly before leaving.

Gaius made his way over to the warlock's beside and took Arthur's previous position, holding Merlin's icy cold hands in his warm calloused ones. "Oh my boy..." He whispered, heart breaking at the sight of his ward.

A quiet knock came from the door and Gwen poked her head in. "Gaius?" She asked softly, her eyes slightly puffy and red- obvious signs of crying.

"Gwen, would you mind?" Gaius requested nodding to Merlin.

"Not at all." She picked up her dress and rushed over.

Gaius gave up the stool to the maid and went over to pick up his medicine bag. "I'm off to do my rounds, send someone if you need me."

"Gaius?"

Gaius turned back with a questioning look.

"Will he-" She was cut off with a sob.

"He will be fine, just exhausted- he might even wake."

"Thank you." She smiled tearfully.

* * *

_Merlin_

_"You," He spat. "Will pay for what you did. You killed my friends, my knights, my people, my father...my brother." Arthur started forward with his sword drawn but Morgana snuck up behind him and pierced her sword through his chest. His eyes widened and he lowered his head to look at the sword protruding out of him._

_"And now it's your turn," Morgana whispered into his ear._

The young sorcerer sat up with a gasp, only for his chest to burn and ache in response. _His brother? Arthur had a brother? How did he not remember this sooner?_

"Merlin!"

Gwen was sitting up alarmed with her hair tangled on one side.

He snorted weakly. "You fall asleep?"

Her cheeks blushed and hurriedly picked up the cloth which had fallen off his brow. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Why?"

Gwen tilted her head questionably, her tone turning concerned. "Don't you remember what happened?"

His brows furrowed. "Of course, how could I forget? It's just...why did it scare you?"

"Have you looked at yourself recently?"

Merlin glanced down at his chest which was fully covered with bandages alongside his wrists that had been wrapped up messily, obviously not Gaius' work. She held a metal serving tray in front of his face showing his reflection. He had more bandages wrapped around his head, on his temple, his lip was split in multiple places and a multitude of bruises stood out against his abnormally pale skin. He glanced back up at Gwen who had tears running down her cheeks. He placed his hand on her lap.

"Hey, I'll live. I always do no matter what happens." He smiled gently trying to lift the mood. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were immortal!" She giggled and he grinned goofily back.

"Shouldn't you be the one comforting me?" He teased. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek with a small kiss. At the same time, Arthur walked in and stopped in his tracks. His eyes trailed down and narrowed at their hands. Merlin and Gwen followed his eyes and giggled childishly.

"Don't worry Arthur, I've snogged him before. This is nothing!" She giggled but this time by herself, Merlin blushing deeply and a scowl spreading across Arthur's face.

"When did this happen?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"After I died saving your ungrateful ass from getting poisoned." He replied, slightly smugly.

"Died?" He questioned worriedly.

"But he came back to life after a few seconds," Gwen added.

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, that's a shame."

"A shame? You wouldn't last a day without me saving you!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Merlin." He smiled. "Anyway, I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine, no thanks to you."

"Hey! Who was the one who brought you back to Camelot?"

"Who was the one who escaped?"

"How did you escape anyway?"

"With great skill."

Gwen shook her head smiling. "I must go, but you two can carrying on bickering like little children." She got up and patted Merlin's hand before leaving.

Arthur's smile dropped as he looked at Merlin seriously. "Merlin, earlier you said that Mercia was going to declare war. What did you mean?"

Merlin looked down at his hands. "Promise me you won't do anything rash if I tell you the truth?"

Arthur looked at him sceptically. "I promise."

Merlin sighed defeatedly. He told the story truthfully (minor a few bits). "There was no way I could have escaped from the cell if I tried. But then someone came and said he would help me. At first I didn't believe him, but then before I knew it he'd unlocked the door and shackles and was helping me stand. Now that I think about it I worry how easy it was to get out. But we did. He took me to this cave, which I later found out was the Crystal Cave. He told me to look into the crystal so I did, only it did something I didn't expect. It showed me the future..." He looked up cautiously but Arthur didn't say anything. "It was awful, knights of Camelot were scattered across the streets and not a single enemy body lay amongst them. Then the image changed and King Bayard sat on the throne. You then burst in and said: 'You, will pay for what you did. You killed my friends, my knights, my people, my father...my brother'. _"_ Arthur's eyes widened but Merlin carried on. "And then...Morgana she, snuck up behind you and..." He trailed off and wrung his hands nervously. "She killed you." He finished in a whisper.

Arthur sat beside the bed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair to calm the servant down. "Come on, you've been through a lot," Arthur reassured. He carried on stroking his hair until his breathing started to even out and Arthur leant back into his chair letting Merlin sleep against his chest in his arms.

It wasn't until he heard a quiet sneeze he realised he'd fallen asleep.

"Sorry Sire, I didn't mean to wake you."

Arthur lifted his head off the back of the chair to see Gaius grinding some herbs. Feeling a weight on his lap he glanced down to see Merlin sleeping against his chest while he held him.

"I've never seen him sleep so peacefully," Gaius said with a small smile. Arthur gave him a small smile back and shifted a bit to get comfortable. Unfortunately, the movement caused Merlin to stir.

"Forgive me Sire but I'll be off to bed now, but I'll go to his room to give you space."

Arthur glanced out of the window and realised it was dark.

"Thank you, Gaius."

The door clicked shut and he turned his attention back to Merlin who looked up at him through fever glazed eyes.

"You should probably go to sleep too. You look tired." Merlin smiled tiredly.

"I don't think you should be left alone, you have a fever."

"There's room for two here," Merlin said moving over in the bed. Arthur pondered over it, remembering how Merlin slept better with the company before kicking off his boots and joining him in the bed.

"Not as if we haven't shared a bed before." Arthur reminded him. Which was true, on quests they usually had to share a bed in an inn when they weren't lucky enough to get two.

Merlin hummed sleepily and burrowed his head into Arthur's shoulder.

"You cold?" Arthur asked.

"A little."

Gaius once told him sharing body heat was a good way to keep warm so Arthur slid his arm under Merlin and pulled him towards him. Merlin fell asleep quickly but Arthur stared at the ceiling deep in thought about what Merlin had said. Perhaps he misheard him? He was sure he didn't have a brother. After a while, he finally drifted to sleep with a strange sense of safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin woke to a slow and steady thump. He took a deep breath through his nose and was overwhelmed with a scent he'd recognise anywhere, Arthur's. It was a nice old musky smell with a hint of steel. Yes, steel does have a distinct smell. He slowly let the dim light filter through his squinted eyelids before opening them fully. The early morning sunlight basked over them and glimmered through Arthur's golden hair. Merlin blushed lightly at how close they had become in the night. Arthur's arm was around his shoulders pulling him closer and Merlin's head rested on his chest, with his arm hung loosely over it.

"Merlin.." The soft mumble from Arthur startled him but he carried on sleeping peacefully. He smiled sleepily and leant into Merlin unconsciously. Merlin shifted awkwardly to move his other arm, the one that wasn't over Arthur, under the pillow. The slight movement pulled on the lashes which covered his back and he hissed in pain.

"Merlin?" This time the voice came from behind him. Gaius stood by the door with his 'eyebrows of doom' raised questionably.

"Er, hi Gaius. Um, it's not what it looks like."

"Then what's it supposed to look like?"

"He wouldn't leave to go to sleep in his room and he could hardly rest in the chair and-" He trailed off as Arthur started moving and his eyes fluttered open. Merlin recoiled back and shuffled over on the bed but instead fell off the edge onto his backside.

"Shit!"

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed hobbling over. He knelt beside him with a crack of his bones and looked him over.

_Smack_

"Ow! Gaius!"

"What have I said about cursing! Especially with someone like Arthur around."

Merlin looked up through his lashes up at Arthur while nursing the back of his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Not like you haven't done it before," Arthur smirked.

_SMACK_

"Gaius! No hitting the bedridden!" Merlin whined. He pouted and clutched the side of the bed, pulling himself up. Arthur swung his legs off the bed and gave Gaius a hand up.

"You won't..say anything about this?"

"No Sire. But I'm just about to start breakfast, you're welcome to stay."

Arthur glanced over at Merlin. "Of course." He smiled.

Gaius patted his shoulder and started on breakfast.

"Do you need a hand?" Arthur offered his hand to his servant on the floor.

"No, I'm fine, thank you"

Arthur stood back and watched as Merlin pushed himself off the bed. He smiled to himself for managing, but as he took his first step his knees buckled and he fell into Arthur.

"Woah! I don't think you're fine, Merlin." Arthur chuckled. He snaked his arm around Merlin's waist and guided him to the table. Another chair had been pulled up to the table and three bowls of porridge sat on the table steaming.

"I'm sorry Sire, I know you're used to meats and cheeses but this is all I have."

"No worries Gaius, what do you think I have on hunts?"

They all started to eat in silence when Gaius cut in.

"Did I ever tell you about when Merlin nearly walked out a window?"

For the rest of their breakfast- and way after they'd finished- they exchanged embarrassing stories about one another. They were still laughing when Uther burst through the doors. The laughing immediately cut off and they looked at him surprised.

"I thought I said inform me when the boy wakes."

Gaius frowned slightly. "I'm sorry Sire but we didn't think it was necessary as Arthur already has the answers you want,"

"Yes I do, I just got side-tracked and didn't get the chance to tell you."

Uther scowled. "Throne room, ten minutes," He left with a slam of the door.

* * *

"Merlin get back in bed," Gaius sighed heavily.

"No, I'm...fine."

"You're going to hurt yourself more." He continued.

"No I won't."

"You're as stubborn as your mother." He muttered to himself and picked up a wooden crutch giving it to him. "If you're going to be stubborn and ignore me, at least use this."

Smiling gratefully Merlin took the crutch from him and limped to the door.

"Now where do you think you're going now?" Gaius said exasperated.

"Training grounds."

"But Arthur's in a meeting with his father."

"But the knights aren't." Merlin gave a quick smile and left to head to the training grounds.

* * *

"Merlin!" Percival cheered. The knights stopped what they were doing and spun around to see Merlin approaching the grounds. Dropping their swords they all rushed over.

"Merlin mate you look terrible," Gwaine chuckled patting him on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"Likewise." He smiled.

"Woah deja vu!" Gwaine exclaimed remembering the exact same conversation they had when they got caught by slave traders. "You sure Princess is fine with you here?"

"He doesn't know," Merlin smirked. "Although Gaius isn't particularly impressed."

"You get the eyebrow?"

"You bet."

A horse thundering down the streets cut of their banter as they all darted over to their swords they'd abandoned. A knight, which was on top of the horse, swiftly dismounted and threw his reins to a passing servant.

"What an asshole..." Gwaine muttered.

The knight was suited in full black body armour yet bared no crest. He sauntered over to the training grounds and stopped in front of the knights. Undoing his gauntlet he threw it at Merlin's feet, the knights behind Merlin gasped and drew their swords.

"I, Sir Garson, challenge you, Merlin of Ealdor, to a duel."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. _He knew who he was?_ "What have I done to make you challenge me, Sir Garson?"

"The reasons are my own."

"Your terms?"

"Noon tomorrow. To the death.

Merlin looked down at the gauntlet.

"Merlin, what are you doing here? - What's going on?" _Great Arthur's here._ Before Arthur could get any closer he scooped up the gauntlet. The knight smirked and snatched the gauntlet off him before striding away.

Arthur watched the knight go before looking at Merlin in disbelief. "ARE YOU MAD!" He yelled.

* * *

_**Morgana** _

_*2 days before*_

"How did he escape!" Morgana screeched slamming her hands down on the table.

"We-we don't know ma-ma'am." The guard stuttered.

The door swung open and a young man sauntered in. "Everything alright, my love?" He sneered.

"No. That meddlesome servant escaped! He's been a thorn in my side for too long, he's thwarted too many of my plans, he needs to be stopped." She growled. But her snarl slowing turned into a smirk. "I know a way to kill him, a way which even he can't escape certain death. A duel. He knows if he doesn't accept, Arthur will take his place, and I know he's extremely loyal to him." She turned to the young man. "I know the perfect person. You, my love." Morgana whispered caressing his cheek lightly.

"Of course, anything for you," He replied. "I shall leave before Mercia is ready to attack." He picked up his armour from the table and sword from the rack. "See you soon, Morgana."

"Goodbye Garson."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're an idiot," Arthur mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good to know you have faith in me."

"Withdraw."

"No."

"It was not debatable."

Merlin sighed dejectedly. "No Arthur, for once trust me."

"Trust you? That has _nothing_ to do with this! You're not a warrior Merlin, you're a servant.. and my friend. I don't want you to die." Arthur crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I'm sorry Arthur I have to do this. I have to prove-"

"What?" Arthur cut in. "You have nothing to prove to me or anyone else for that matter. Prove you're brave? You've ridden out against so many things, you've even ridden out against a dragon for god's sake, all that time you didn't even wear armour or have a weapon. But you never backed down, you were never scared, no matter what I told you. You stared nightmares in the face and laughed! You're the bravest man or the most stupidest man I've ever met. Please don't try and prove something I already know you are."

Merlin stared at Arthur in disbelief. He wasn't the type of man who told people what he really felt.

"I have everything to prove, to myself." Merlin echoed the words Lancelot had once said all those years ago.

Arthur sighed in defeat. "You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"Nothing you could do nor say could stop me."

Arthur pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. "Then good luck." He muttered quietly into his ear before pulling back and squeezing his shoulder. "Go get some rest for tomorrow."

Merlin smiled weakly before heading back to his chambers.

* * *

Word travelled like wildfire. The kind loveable servant had been challenged to a duel. As he walked through the halls servants looked to him with sympathy and some offered their luck.

Inching the door open Merlin saw Gaius standing in the middle of the chamber with his 'Eyebrows of Doom' raised slightly and arms folded in front of him.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" Gaius deadpanned.

"You're not the first to tell me."

"What were you thinking?"

"To be honest I wasn't."

"You can't stand without that," He gestured to the crutch. "How do you expect to win?"

"I can fight, you know."

"Even if you were as good as Arthur you're still injured. You're still feeling the effects from exhaustion and you were _tortured_ for crying out loud!"

Merlin recoiled back as if he'd been struck with tears in his eyes.

"My boy," Gaius said in a softer voice. "I'm sorry."

Merlin stood a step back from him as he reached forward. A flash of hurt crossed Gaius' face

"I'm going to bed." He mumbled, hopping on his crutch to his room.

Tears dripped down Gaius' weary face as he lowered himself onto his bench slowly. When Arthur had brought Merlin back after being found, it broke the old man's heart. He looked so weak and fragile like if anything else happened he would shatter. But when he saw Arthur with Merlin it warmed his heart to see how much he really cared about him. It was a huge relief to see that he would make a full recovery after such horrific injuries but now he might lose him again, only this time he wouldn't be able to bring him back.

Gwen came in a little later carrying a bit of light armour and a sword. Dumping them on the table she gave Gaius a quick hug before leaving as tears started to spill. Gaius knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Morning came quickly. Picking up clothes off the floor and pulling them on Merlin got ready to have another lecture. Pushing the door open he was surprised to see Arthur, Gwen and the knights, as well as Gaius, sitting impatiently in the main chambers. The sun was already high in the sky indicating it was nearly midday. His eyes narrowed on a few pieces of armour sitting on the breakfast table and a sword propped up against it. Everyone turned to see Merlin standing cautiously in the doorway. His back and ribs had healed enough so he didn't need the crutch to stand but the fading bruises still stood as a stark reminder of all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

"Hi..." Merlin started.

"Breakfast?" Gaius offered, holding up a steaming bowl.

Merlin shook his head and descended the last of the stairs.

"Would you like me to help with your armour?" Arthur blurted out.

Merlin smiled a little at the older prince. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

A comfortable silence fell across the room where the only sound was the clinking of chainmail against metal.

"I picked light armour as heavy armour would be more of a hindrance than a help," Gwen piped up.

"Thank you, Gwen." Merlin thanked, turning towards her.

Arthur handed Merlin his helmet and sword. "We'd better not be late. It took a lot of convincing my father to use the arena, don't need him any more pissed." Arthur chuckled humorlessly.

* * *

The knights had already gone to the stands but Arthur followed Merlin into the arena picking up a shield along the way. He shoved the shield into Merlin's hand and placed the helmet on him like he was placing a crown.

"Good luck." He whispered before joining his father in the stands.

Uther stood and silenced the crowd. "The fights to the knight's code. To the death." He lowered his hand and signalled the start of the fight.

Garson didn't spare any time and immediately brought his sword down but Merlin brought his up to meet it. The force of the swing travelled through his arms and down his body. He stumbled back and brought up his shield as Garson swung again. Merlin moved his feet shoulder-width apart and balanced on the balls of his feet ready for the next blow.

The knight slashed sideways and Merlin swung his sword down on top, knocking it out of his hand. Stepping forward he stamped on his foot and brought his shield up to hit Garson under the chin. Merlin stepped back and let him retrieve his sword. I _may not be a knight but I have honour_.

Garson, clearly infuriated, pulled his helmet off and shook his hair out of his face and Merlin returned the gesture and threw his to the side. Garson swung yet again, but as Merlin met it in the middle, he turned his blade on its side and twisted it around his hilt disarming him.

A few gasps emanated from the crowd as Merlin threw his shield aside and hit Garson square in the head with his hilt knocking him down. He stepped on the knight's shield to stop him from moving and rested his sword against his throat. Merlin let out a shaky breath and offered his hand out as the crowd cheered happily. What he didn't expect was for Garson to pull him down, snatch his sword off the ground and hold the sword above Merlin's heart. Merlin got over his shock from the turn of events as Garson brought the sword down to deal the final blow but thrust his sword up towards the enemies chest. A sickening crunch of bone filled the arena and everyone went quiet, sitting on the edge of their seats. But as Garson fell limp to the side they all once again started cheering. Merlin looked up at the sky in shock whilst panting heavily. He'd just killed someone. He let his arm drop down and the sword fell from his hand. Upon hearing footsteps beside him, he turned his head to see Arthur jogging over with a huge grin and he couldn't help give him one back.

"And here I was thinking you were useless with a sword!" Arthur chuckled hoisting Merlin to his feet.

"You'd be surprised," He muttered to himself.

Arthur draped his arm over his shoulder and started walking over to the knights.

"You're a little rusty, Shady." A new voice chirped from behind.

Arthur and Merlin spun around to see a man in his forties or fifties smirking.

"Lord Kay?" Merlin grinned hugely. He ducked under Arthur's arm and embraced the man.

" _Lord_ Kay?" Arthur questioned. Merlin looked back at Arthur.

"Arthur this is Kay. I used to call him Lord Kay because he always acted like a stuck-up noble. He lived with me and my mother in Ealdor."

"Is he your father?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, he and my mother were very good friends but when my father died he decided to help my mother raise me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Merlin had never talked about him before. "He called you Shady?"

This time Kay answered. "Because he always lurked in the shadows, sneaky little bugger," He pointed an accusing glare at Merlin.

Merlin laughed happily and glanced at the dispersing crowd. "Why don't we go back to Gaius' chambers and speak there?"

You could say Arthur was jealous, not that he'd admit it. But as they walked back he couldn't help it as Merlin and Kay caught up and talked as if he'd always been here. As soon as they walked into the physician's room everyone started congratulating Merlin, patting him on the shoulder and teasing him on how he usually can't hold a sword.

After a while, they all left leaving Kay, Merlin and Arthur.

"So Kay how did you meet Hunith?" Arthur asked.

Kay smiled brightly and pulled out a chair. "Well, it's quite the tale." He responded settling into the chair.

"I met her when she moved to the Kingdom of Oridion when she was a few weeks pregnant. As you've probably heard Oridion was overtaken by Cenred. When they attacked we had already become very close, but when her husband was killed in battle I took her hand and ran. I took her to Ealdor where I knew some people and they took us in. After a while, we bought a house and Merlin was born. As I had nowhere to go I stayed with Hunith and helped her raise Merlin as he never had a father figure, so I filled the role. Ever since he was old enough I taught him how to fight. I had already seen what war could do and I didn't want him to be defenceless in the face of it. So I taught him sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, archery, knife throwing and a few other things. He'd already started beating me at the age of 10! I couldn't believe it," He chuckled at the memories of their training sessions.

"But- Merlin can't hold a sword properly!" Arthur spluttered.

"Ah, yes. Well, you can tell the lad doesn't like to kill things so I taught him to make people underestimate him and overlook him so he wouldn't be forced to hurt them. But I can bet he can kick your ass at fighting!"

Merlin blushed and shot Garson an embarrassed glare.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "All this time you could fight. All those times I worried what trouble you might have got into."

"You were worried about me?" Merlin grinned.

"Don't be stupid."

Merlin carried on grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up Merlin."

"I didn't say anything!"

_Smack_

"Not you too!" Merlin whined.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gaius_

After fussing over Merlin, Gaius had gone to do his rounds. When Garson had pulled Merlin down to kill him, horror flooded his body and made him feel weak at the knees and when he heard the crunching of bones as a sword punctured skin, he was close to having a heart attack as he could not see who was hit. But as Garson fell to the side dead he couldn't help but rejoice. He had been shocked when Kay turned up after the duel as he hadn't seen him in years but all concerns had been set aside when he started talking about the stories of Merlin growing up. When the sun starting getting low in the sky Arthur retired to his chambers and Gaius went on his last round of the day which was where he was now. He looked off into the setting sun before walking up through the lower town to the castle.

* * *

_Merlin_

"Kay, not that I don't want you here, but why are you here?" Merlin asked.

Kay turned towards him with a small smile. "Can't I visit you?"

"It's been years yet you turn up now."

Kay looked down into his hands. "Gaius sent word when you were missing, I came as soon as I could. I was... scared."

Merlin gave a humourless laugh. "You could have written like you have every other time."

"And I truly regret those times. I should have come to see you more," Kay patted his knee. "You need to rest, and I mean _actually_ rest. You're still hurt."

Merlin nodded still looking down at his lap. "I'll sleep on the cot, you have my room."

Kay went up to the back bedroom, glancing back he left the main chambers.

Merlin watched him go in silence before swinging his legs around onto the bed. He wrestled his boots off and threw them to the side and pulled his chainmail over his head, which he didn't bother taking off earlier, grunting as the movement pulled the lashes on his back. He laid the chainmail out neatly over a chair and slid his legs under the cover.

Gaius slipped through the door as Merlin pulled the cover over himself. "Merlin?" He called softly. A soft mumble came from under the covers in response. "Come on I have to apply some clean bandages."

Merlin lifted his head slightly and squinted through tired eyes. He sighed and sat up in bed again.

Gaius sat behind him on the bed and laid some supplies out on the table. He helped Merlin out of his shirt and unwound the bandages. He looked at his ward's back in thought for a few seconds before pushing them away. The infection had all but gone but a few stitches had been pulled in the duel. Holding a candle towards Merlin, the warlock lit the wick with a glance and Gaius sterilised a needle in the flame before stitching the open wounds back up, applying a poultice, and rebinding them with bandages. Setting a hand on his shoulder he pushed down gently to get off the bed. The older man wiped away a stray tear that had escaped as he gathered his things and wandered back over to the shelves.

"You're awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Gaius asked in a fatherly tone.

"Kay." He mumbled feebly.

Gaius looked back with a hard look. "Has he done something to you?" he asked, his voice rising.

Merlin looked up in shock at the sudden change of mood. "It's not like that, it's just..." He trailed off.

Gaius raised his eyebrow waiting for him to continue. Merlin, noticing this, smiled slightly to himself and looked back into his lap. "I haven't seen him since I helped defeat those bandits years ago. Why does he turn up now after so long?"

Gaius' face dropped seeing his distress. He picked up a small vial containing a light purple liquid and went back over to the bed. He knelt down in front of him and held up his chin so he looked him in the eye. Merlin looked up with his crystal blue ones which gleamed with unshed tears and met his gaze.

"Merlin, you went missing, anything could have happened to you and we were all terribly worried. Kay may not be your family but he still thinks of you as his son. He has a right to worry about you. We all have duties maybe he couldn't spare enough time to come any other time. All that matters is that he's here now." Gaius glanced up at the bandage wrapped around his temple and gently let go of his chin, took the pin out, and unwound the cloth. Setting them aside he sat back and looked at him fully.

"Now I can see your whole handsome face." He smiled. Merlin smiled back which made Gaius' grin grow more. "That's better, you look so much better when you smile."

Merlin's smile turned sad as he looked back into his lap. "Who did these?" He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Who did these?" He asked a bit louder holding up his wrists. "You certainly didn't."

Gaius' smile grew fond. "Arthur." He answered as if it was no big deal.

"Arthur? Why?"

"He was worried about you. He wouldn't leave when I told him too." Gaius glanced up at the gash adorning Merlin's temple. "Better rewrap that." He sighed. Picking up some clean bandages he wrapped it up again. "Bandages don't look right on you."

Merlin looked up at him furrowing his brows. "I think they offer closure, a sign that it's all over."

 _This is just the beginning..._ A distant voice in his head reminded.

Merlin's eyes started drooping and he ran his hand through his hair. Gaius looked over at the table and handed the small vial over to Merlin.

"Here, it will help you sleep."

Merlin took the vial gratefully and downed it in one. He laid back and his eyes drooped shut instantly. Gaius got up off the floor shaking his creaky bones out for a second and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my boy." He whispered. After pulling the covers over him he went across the room to his own cot.

Once he got ready for bed he spared Merlin a glance before blowing out the candle.

* * *

_Morgana_

"Hey," Morgana signalled a guard over. "Has Garson returned yet?" The guard shook his head and scurried off. Morgana snarled and turned back to the table. Her eyes caught her pendant, it was enchanted to be able to communicate with Garson. Her scowl twisted into a smile and she snatched it off the table and opened it.

"Wæfersyn mec Garson"

The surface flashed white before forming a picture, it changed to Garson's face but he wasn't moving. Morgana moved the pendant closer to her face, it was then she realised the worst had happened. Throwing the pendant across the room she screamed at the top of her lungs before breaking off into a sob.

* * *

_Merlin_

"Merlin?" A voice asked.

"Merlin"

"Merlin!"

Merlin shot up in bed and regretted it instantly. Falling back with a grunt he turned towards Kay.

"Come on up you get, it's a new day!" He chirped.

Merlin pulled the pillow over his head and tried blocking him out. "This isn't Ealdor, Kay, I don't have to be up at the crack of dawn anymore."

"You do if you don't want to be late!"

Merlin lifted the pillow up slightly and looked at him confused. "Late for what?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"Late for serving Arthur."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't notice I'm healing."

"You fought fine yesterday I'm sure you can work."

Merlin groaned and flopped out of the bed. Wincing, he sat at the table and scoffed his cold breakfast down before going to his bedroom to change into some fresh clothes.

"Come on Merlin!" Kay called up the stairs.

Merlin came limping down the stairs pulling his jacket on. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Merlin chirped yanking the curtains open the same way he had nearly a week ago.

"Merlin?" Arthur mumbled into his pillow. He rolled over and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

"Being your servant."

"You should be resting, healing, not here, go."

"Arthur I'm fine."

"No you're still weak and your rib is broken. Look even now you can't stand!"

Merlin looked down at his hand resting on the table keeping him up. "I'm well enough to serve you."

"Alright then let go of the table."

Merlin looked back at his hand then back at Arthur. He slowly lifted it off the table and held up his hands. "See completely fine."

They stared at each other for a few beats until Merlin started to sway on his feet and he grabbed the table again. Before either could comment the door burst open and Leon stood in the door.

"An army from Mercia has been spotted approaching Camelot, they will be here within two days." Leon panted.

Arthur's head whipped around to Merlin and he took in his horrified expression. "Merlin," Arthur murmured. "I know what you're thinking."

"Thinking that I was right, yes I was."

"But that means..."

Merlin cringed. "That Morganas going to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
